


Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat is off, and Levi doesn't have time to care about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> My roommate keeps inspiring ficlets for these two. This is for you, small mouse.

The landlord shuts their heat off sometime around 3 in the morning. They've been expecting it for days, and Levi heavily suspects that Petra's been using her puppy eyes to convince _someone_ that there's money coming to pay the bills. There's no money, but Petra's as good with inspiring trust as she is with a pistol. (This is impressive. Petra's got a kill count in the double digits from the past month alone. She isn't Levi's right hand without reason.)

It was hard enough to find a place that will put up with a literal entire gang's worth of criminals, but apparently anywhere that will put them up also expects to eventually get something out of it. They've got enough buyers for the drugs the Mike is getting from god knows where to pay the rent, but the landlord shut the electricity off for a few days a while back and it'd been a toss up on if they were going to lose heat or hot water this week.

Levi is glad they lost heat. It's hard enough to get Hanji to shower.

The problem is that, as good as Levi's associates, friends and bosses are, they're a splinter off of the big gang that runs the whole damn city, and they have to tread lightly to keep from getting shot dead. As of the current moment, the colossal influence of the Titans loses them half of their new recruits every year. It _gets_ them a bit of fresh blood as well, if Jean's being honest about why he got the Survey's wings tattooed onto his back. Some kid named Marco that was dead before Levi even got involved.

But it's damn obvious they're losing more than they're gaining-- even Hanji can't tolerate the amount of blood they've gotten on their clothes lately.

So Levi doesn't let the chill creeping into the shitty apartment put a stop in his all-nighter. Moblit seems to be the only person who's changed their behavior in response to the cold, pulling one of the blankets off the mattress he and Hanji share in the living room. Hanji doesn't even seem to notice when he drapes it over their shoulders, never looking up from the gun they're repairing. They don't have the money for new equipment if they don't have the money for _heat_.

The rest of them are the same; Erwin and Armin bent over maps and charts and scribbles they've spread across the floor, Sasha, Jean and Connie in the kitchenette trying to figure out what they can make out of half a bag of flour, a dented tin of soup, and a moldy potato (someone shot at Sasha the last time she tried to go to the grocery store so Erwin's put real food on low priority), Mikasa religiously cleaning weapons with Eren passed out at her side. Half of the gang's either out doing something that had _better_ be important, or asleep on the floor of what was once a bedroom, and is now mostly full of supplies.

Levi doesn't really notice the cold anymore than he notices the hunger, or the exhaustion that's settled into his bones after being awake for roughly 48 hours. He's on the phone with Nanaba, talking about getting a second police radio, when the birds start chirping. Ymir swears loudly from the next room. Good. She wasn't supposed to be asleep.

There's a dizzy moment when Levi thinks that the sunshine is what's suddenly warming his shoulder, just before he registers the smell of floral deodorant. He really needs sleep. He nods to acknowledge Petra, and closes the cell phone without a real goodbye. Nanaba's worked with him for long enough to know better than to expect one.

He doesn't say hello to Petra either, just waits for her to tell him why she's disturbed him while he's working. She holds up a McDonalds bag.

“I got you something to eat, sir,” She sounds tired, but there's a hint of pride in her voice, the way she always sounds when she _knows_ she's done something he needed from her without being asked. Levi doesn't smile, but when he takes the bag from her and sits down, she sits down next to him. He doesn't comment on it.

By the time Levi has finished the contents of the bag (all while completely ignoring Sasha staring at him from the doorway), Petra has settled her head on his shoulder. She's limp against him, but when Levi glances over, she's still awake, eyes half-unfocused but open. He balls up the garbage and effortlessly throws it into the garbage can across the room. Petra blinks sleepily at him.

“We're going to bed.” His voice is firm, and Petra smiles at him in such a pleased little way that it almost overpowers the way Hanji _somehow_ noticed that and is now grinning at him like the little shit they are. Levi ignores them. If he's started confusing human body heat for the warmth of sunlight, it's probably time to get some rest before he fucks something more serious up.

Besides, the last time Petra fell asleep on him in a semi-public space, Hanji took pictures, and Levi doesn't like punching them in the jaw. They don't clean their face often enough.


End file.
